1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective devices for hand tools and, more particularly, to a hand guard for locking pliers which protects a user's hands against injury. More specifically, the invention is a protective sleeve which is conformably received on the locking pliers such that it prevents any portion of the hand of a user from entering a zone of the locking pliers between the main and operating handles thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been used in conjunction with hand tools to improve the comfort of the user, for adjustment, or to change its mode of operation.
The following U.S. patents are typical of known constructions of such devices.
In one instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,637 issued Mar. 14, 1989 to McCleary discloses a detachable hand protection device constructed of an elastomeric polymeric composition which interfits over one or both ends of one-piece hand wrenches of either open ended or closed ended configuration.
In another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,808 issued Feb. 25, 1986 to King discloses a pliers-type hand tool with vinyl or rubber grips received over the ends of each handle member. The grips are described as being generally cylindrical or hollow molded members encircling the handle ends of the hand tool.
In still another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,627 issued Oct. 22, 1946 to Helgeson discloses a quick adjustable wrench with a slide of U-shaped configuration which cooperates with the handles to achieve various positions of juxtaposed, mating jaws which are integral, respectively, with the handles. The slide is a part of the wrench and is mandatory for its operation.
In yet another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,002 issued Aug. 11, 1942 to Huffman discloses an adjustable wrench with a pair of rigid bands, one of which encircles, behind opposed jaw members, opposed shanks of opposed elongated body members, the other of which encircles opposed handles. The rigid bands operate as cams and cooperate with springs and ratchet teeth and pawls for adjusting and fixing the jaw opening to a desired size.
Finally, in this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 801,151 issued Oct. 3, 1905 to McKeever discloses a combination wrench and screw driver including a pair of shanks pinned together for relative pivotal movement. A mechanism is provided to enable the user to choose whether to use the tool as a wrench or as a screw driver.
However, no apparatus is known to the inventor to protect a person's hand from being pinched, cut, or crushed in a locking pliers. It was with knowledge of the prior art as just described that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.